FanFiction Cup 2014
by FanFiction Cup NCIS
Summary: Voici les six OS de la FanFiction Cup 2014, ayant pour thème : "Tony et Ziva sont en pleine crise d'AIPM en attendant la sortie du nouveau roman de McGee." Venez lire, élire, reviewer et participer !
1. OS numéro 1

**OS DE MDHayden**

* * *

_Category_ : TV show NCIS (évidemment)  
_Titre_ : Machinations  
_Résumé_ : Quand Tony et Ziva font une crise d'AIPM... du point de vue de l'écrivain !  
_Language_ : Français  
_Rating_ : K+  
_Genre_ : Humor  
_Complete_  
_Characters_ : Tony/Ziva/McGee

* * *

_Washington D.C, bureaux du NCIS_  
_10h06_

C'était une des ces journées au NCIS que McGee qualifierait presque de pénible, et pourtant, il adorait son travail. Par un malheureux hasard en ce mois d'août particulièrement chaud et sec, la climatisation était tombée en panne, l'obligeant donc à effectuer l'un de ses rares journées de paperasse avec une température excessivement élevée, ce qui n'aidait pas à rendre cette tache désagréable, agréable justement. En face de lui, le bureau de Gibbs était vide ayant été convoqué chez le directeur Vance pour une réunion qui allait probablement s'étendre sur toute la journée. Ziva quant à elle, tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur déjà lassée par cette corvée bureaucratique, et en ce qui concernait Tony qui se la coulait plutôt douce, il était visiblement plongé dans la lecture d'un roman. Tim hésita une seconde à se remettre au travail sans prendre le risque de s'immiscer dans les affaires de son collègue, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par sa curiosité, qui lui vaudrait de passer une des pires journées de sa vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis Tony ?, questionna t-il attirant l'attention de Ziva par la même occasion.  
- Ton bouquin McGénie, répondit l'italien sans quitter des yeux le fameux livre.

L'informaticien ne sut pas vraiment si cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas du tout était censée être une bonne chose, ou bien une mauvaise chose, mais il allait savoir plus tard à ses dépends, que la seconde option s'avérerait être exacte. En attendant, il continua innocemment à questionner son collègue par simple curiosité.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà lu ?  
- Justement. Je le relis pour dégager les incohérences dans ton récit, expliqua DiNozzo d'un ton faussement expert.  
- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire?, répliqua Tim pour éviter de rentrer dans une argumentation quelconque avec Tony.

Pour la première fois de la matinée, l'agent très spécial daigna porter son attention ailleurs qu'au roman de McGee.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis plus productif de nuit McRomancier, et qu'en l'occurrence j'en ai déjà fini avec toute cette paperasse.  
- Impossible, intervint Ziva qui suivait avec intérêt l'échange entre ses deux collègues.  
- Bien sûr que si ma chère Zee-vah !  
- Qui dort dîne !, fit-elle d'un ton solennel qui fit presque éclater de rire DiNozzo étant donné que son expression était carrément hors du contexte.  
- Je crois que tu voulais plutôt dire « Qui vivra verra », non ?  
- C'est pareil !, répliqua t-elle agacée en reportant de nouveau son attention à son écran d'ordinateur.  
- Tout ça pour te dire, déclara Tim, que tu devrais au moins faire semblant de travailler Tony… Si le patron te voit comme ça il risque de ne pas être très content.  
- Pas très content de quoi ? Je n'ai pas de travail, mais j'ai la délicatesse de venir au bureau, je trouve ça plutôt honorable de ma part non ?, se vanta l'italien.  
- Peu importe, fais ce que tu veux, mais au moins je t'aurai prévenu !

Et tandis que McGee se remit au travail pour mettre un terme à cette conversation, DiNozzo replongea avidement dans la lecture de son livre qu'il avait déjà bien entamé.

* * *

_Washington D.C, bureaux du NCIS, _  
_11h20_

Désormais accablé de sueur, mais aussi par la faim, et par-dessus tout par son travail, McGee ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait l'impression de ne pas en finir avec toute cette paperasserie et s'en voulut tout d'un coup de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre un peu d'avance sur cette tâche ingrate chaque soir après le boulot. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, l'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, constatant que la journée était loin d'être terminée, et il décida de faire une petite pause en regardant par-dessus son moniteur ce que Ziva faisait. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, l'israélienne semblait s'être détendue, car elle ne se défoulait désormais plus sur son pauvre clavier d'ordinateur, mais triait divers dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, ce qui lui rappela accessoirement qu'il devrait lui aussi faire du tri sur son propre bureau. Lorsqu'il voulut se remettre au travail, McGee fut interrompu dans son élan par un DiNozzo qui s'étira bruyamment et qu'il crut alors assassiner en lui lançant divers projectiles qui étaient à sa disposition.

- Aaaah ! Fini !, s'exclama l'italien en fermant son livre. Dis c'est pour quand la suite McRomancier ?

Légèrement agacé par la conduite de son collègue, qui en plus de le narguer, lui remettait en mémoire son manque d'inspiration qui lui avait valu de nombreuses heures à rester devant une page blanche, Tim décida de détourner le sujet épineux quant à la suite de son roman en lui rétorquant :

- Plutôt que de faire autant de bruit, tu ne pourrais pas te rendre utile et m'aider par exemple ?  
- Oh je vois !, fit Tony en souriant. Alors comme ça tu es en panne d'inspiration ?  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je croyais que mon roman était moyen et empli d'incohérences !

Un partout, à en juger par l'expression de Tony qui avait l'air de vouloir cacher son intérêt pour le roman.

- Il l'est, affirma DiNozzo qui avait un peu perdu de son assurance. C'est juste que tu restes sur une fin trop vague qui sème plus de questions que de réponses, et que donc il est difficile de juger si le récit est incohérent ou non !  
- Avoue que l'histoire t'a plu Tony !, nargua McGee juste pour le plaisir de le voir avouer qu'il aimait son roman.  
- Je… Non.  
- Tony ?  
- Bon d'accord, l'histoire m'a plu, content McGénie ?, finit par avouer l'agent très spécial.  
- Très content !  
- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, enchaîna l'agent très spécial ne voulant pas rester sur cette « défaite », elle est pour quand la suite ?

McGee ouvrit la bouche, essayant tant bien que mal de répondre à cette question délicate, mais il la referma aussitôt, faute de pouvoir donner une réponse qui n'aurait pas le mérite de satisfaire DiNozzo.

- C'est vrai, fit Ziva qui venait de terminer un bref appel téléphonique, que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir la suite McGee.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !, s'exclama l'informaticien, partagé entre la fierté et l'agacement.

Et voyant le regard plein de malice que s'échangèrent Ziva et Tony, Tim se maudit mentalement d'avoir échappé ces quelques mots qui allaient lui faire passer une journée beaucoup plus longue que prévu.

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée McRomancier ! On va s'y mettre ensemble, la collaboration c'est toujours une très bonne chose pour arriver à ses fins !

* * *

_Washington D.C, bureaux du NCIS, _  
_13h00_

Lorsque McGee revint de sa pause déjeuner exceptionnellement passée seul, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose en soi étant donné que Tony et Ziva s'étaient arrangés pour l'éviter, le bureau était vide. Commençant à se demander ce que trafiquaient ses deux collègues, il décida tout de même de se remettre au travail, avec l'étrange impression qu'il allait lui arriver des choses assez peu agréables très prochainement. Il n'eut cependant que très peu de temps pour se poser des questions, apercevant Tony et Ziva qui sortaient de l'ascenseur. A sa plus grande surprise, les deux agents n'allèrent non pas s'asseoir à leurs bureaux respectifs, mais se dirigèrent droit vers lui avec un grand gobelet en plastique venant du fast-food du coin en main.

- Tiens McGee, c'est pour toi, fit Tony en posant le gobelet sur son bureau. Du thé glacé, ajouta t-il devant la mine surprise de l'informaticien.

Tim eut un instant d'absence. McGee ? Du thé glacé ?

- On a pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à finir plus vite ta journée, précisa Ziva.  
- Merci mais… Pourquoi ?, fit l'informaticien inspectant avec méfiance le contenu du gobelet.  
- Ziva a fini sa paperasse, et moi aussi, expliqua DiNozzo. On pensait te donner un coup de main pour que tu finisses plus vite.  
- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua Tim qui se méfiait d'un comportement soudainement si attentionné venant de ses deux collègues, et en particulier venant de l'italien.

A ces mots, Tony et Ziva échangèrent un bref regard, comme pour se concerter, puis DiNozzo finit par prendre la parole.

- J'ai été un peu méchant en ce qui concernait ton bouquin tout à l'heure. Tu sais à propos de la suite qui n'avançait pas, précisa t-il. Et c'est vrai qu'avec Ziva on est très curieux de savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain tome, alors on voulait faire en sorte que tu finisses vite le boulot pour avoir le temps d'écrire.  
- Merci, mais je préfère m'occuper de ma paperasse moi-même, se méfia Tim devant autant de prévenance et de gentillesse.

Encore une fois, les deux agents s'échangèrent un regard, dans lequel McGee crut percevoir une certaine forme de détresse, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

- Tu es sûr ?, insista Ziva.  
- Oui, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je préfère me débrouiller seul.

Devant la mine perplexe de ses collègues qui avaient visiblement l'air très déçus, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Et pour la suite de mon roman, ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrivera en temps voulu.

Mais cette réponse était loin de les avoir satisfaits. Loin de là. Et il allait très vite le savoir.

* * *

_Washington D.C, bureaux du NCIS, _  
_14h11_

Si le thé glacé gentiment offert par Tony et Ziva avait eu le mérite de le rafraîchir, donc de le détendre et d'avancer un peu plus vite dans son travail, McGee ressentait désormais le besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses deux collègues dont l'attitude lui avait valu de rester sur ses gardes durant l'heure passée, il prit la décision de se lever voyant que les deux agents avaient l'air plongés dans des activités diverses, mais apparemment calmes et innocentes. Il n'aperçut malheureusement pas le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent lorsqu'il passa devant eux, et se dirigea vers les toilettes comme si de rien était. Pire encore, McGee prit le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se soulager, sachant que cela lui permettait de prendre une petite pause en plus de ça, puis revint ensuite tranquillement à son bureau, un peu moins tendu grâce à cette courte escapade. Mais au moment où il crut s'asseoir, Tim eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que sa chaise avait été suffisamment reculée pour que son postérieur l'effleure tout juste et que lui ne tombe vulgairement au sol.

Lorsque l'informaticien se releva pour s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit non pas sans mal, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tony et Ziva qui avaient l'air trop sages pour être innocents, et pris la décision de ne rien dire, juste pour scruter leurs moindres faits et gestes et ainsi tenter de les prendre dans leur propre jeu. Cependant, tandis que ça concentration était principalement utilisée dans la surveillance de ses collègues, McGee ne se rendit pas compte que ses doigts posés négligemment sur son clavier d'ordinateur avaient eu le temps d'adhérer à la glu qui y avait été déposée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce fut quand il voulut se remettre à travailler qu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait maintenant un avec son outil de travail. Lâchant un très bref soupir, Tim resta silencieux, ne laissant rien transparaître de son agacement, et il fit mine de réfléchir tout en observant furtivement DiNozzo qu'il savait à la base de cette blague puérile. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que l'italien se rongeait les ongles, visiblement paniqué et pris au dépourvu. Il le vit également échanger un regard empli de détresse à une Ziva qui avait l'air d'être dans un état similaire, un peu moins prononcé peut-être, et qui se précipita aussitôt sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ils échangèrent apparemment quelques mails avant que Tony ne soit parcouru d'un sourire qui fit presque peur à McGee tant il était empli de sadisme. Il sentit qu'il allait souffrir, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

_Washington D.C, bureaux du NCIS, _  
_16h39_

McGee était à présent dans un état d'angoisse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Durant les deux dernières heures, Tony et Ziva s'étaient visiblement donné le mot pour faire en sorte qu'il ne passe pas une seule seconde sans avoir sur lui un regard oppressant, stressant et empli de sadisme à l'état pur. Au départ, l'informaticien avait presque voulu se manifester et leur demander à quoi rimait ce manège qui tournait presque au harcèlement, puis il s'était ravisé en espérant qu'en ne disant rien, il finisse par sortir des bureaux sans avoir à subir la totalité de leur plan machiavélique. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que Tim avait fini par découvrir que si ses collègues s'acharnaient sur lui de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il avait refusé leur aide pour avancer dans sa paperasse, que par conséquent la suite de son roman n'arriverait pas plus vite, et autrement dit, que ses deux collègues s'avéraient aussi être deux fans obsessionnels de son histoire. Quand McGee avait remarqué que l'un et l'autre feuilletaient presque maladivement son bouquin, relisant parfois des passages des dizaines de fois avec des expressions qu'il ne leur connaissait pas, il en avait presque eu l'envie de rire. Après tout, qui aurait cru que les agents David et DiNozzo pourraient être fan de son bouquin au point d'en devenir complètement fous ? Si la situation présente ne le mettait pas en proie à ses deux collègues qui avaient l'air de vouloir lui faire comprendre par les méthodes plus moins orthodoxes possibles qu'il devait terminer au plus vite son prochain tome, la situation aurait pu être très drôle. Seulement voilà, la situation ne l'était pas vraiment.

Décidant une fois de plus de reporter son attention à son ordinateur afin de terminer au plus vite cette journée plus qu'épuisante, McGee eut toutefois la surprise de constater qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec Tony et Ziva, bien qu'ils étaient gentiment installés à leurs bureaux respectifs. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'accéder à sa boite mail, il fut soudain envahi par des centaines de fenêtres semblant toutes porter un message et qui bloquaient totalement son ordinateur tant qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes fermées manuellement. Tim lâcha un énième soupir et entreprit la fermeture fastidieuse de toutes les fenêtres, essayant de rester impassible bien qu'il sentait le regard de ses collègues posé sur lui et qu'il avait désormais une forte envie de meurtre. Il put lire à la volée quelques magnifiques messages tels que :

_« Pas de suite, pas de paix. » _  
_« Tu as refusé notre aide ? Maintenant il faudra assumer notre crise. On veut la suite McGeek »_  
_« On veut savoir ce qui arrivera à Tommy et Lisa ! »_  
_« Pitié McGee écris, et je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras… Même des pizzas gratuites si tu veux… »_  
_« Je te tuerai avec un trombone ou bien une carte de crédit si tu continues à me faire mourir d'impatience ! »_  
_« Désolée Tim, j'ai du aider Tony et Ziva en trafiquant un mini virus rempli de messages pour toi… Parce qu'il faut avouer que je veux la suite aussi… Tu ne m'en voudras pas hein ? XOXO Abby »_

Quand il en eut terminé avec les messages, et bien qu'il fût presque sur le bord de la crise de nerf, McGee reprit son travail, priant pour qu'il en finisse au plus vite. Ces prières ne furent cependant pas entendues, puisque aussitôt son attention reportée sur son ordinateur, l'italien et l'israélienne se levèrent brusquement pour se diriger droit vers lui, n'annonçant rien de bon.

- Alors comme ça on ne craque pas McRomancier ?, entama vivement Tony. Même pas un peu ?  
- Moi non, mais vous oui, c'est impressionnant, répliqua le concerné d'un ton de défi.  
- Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure, n'est-ce pas Ziva ?

La concernée hocha vivement de la tête avant de se diriger dangereusement vers la pile de dossiers que McGee avait péniblement trié durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

- Non Ziva, tu ne vas pas…  
- Je crois bien que si McGee, confirma l'agent David en voyant son collègue empli de détresse à l'idée que ses dossiers atterrissent miraculeusement par terre.  
- Vous êtes fous !, s'exclama l'informaticien qui ne contrôlait plus du tout la situation.  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est long d'attendre… J'espère que la prochaine fois tu feras tout pour satisfaire tes lecteurs, déclara DiNozzo lançant un regard synonyme de feu vert à sa partenaire.

A sa phrase, tout le dur fruit de son labeur partit en miette en une seconde : Ziva donna un bref coup dans la pile de dossier qui tomba et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol, éparpillant et mélangeant le contenu de chaque chemise. McGee se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il entendit derrière lui une voix visiblement très en colère et qui provenait des escaliers au dessus de lui :

- McGee, David, DiNozzo, vous avez trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir !

La voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille était bien sûr celle de Gibbs. Et McGee savait qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure à lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle ses deux collègues en étaient arrivés là.

_Moralité : faire en sorte que Tony et Ziva ne soient jamais au courant de l'écriture d'un de ses romans, aussi impliqués dans l'histoire soient-ils._

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos votes, ils sont dorénavant clos. Reportez-vous au dernier chapitre pour connaître les résultats ! :)**


	2. OS numéro 2

**OS DE Tbcaddict_  
_**

* * *

_Titre_ : Qui l'a lu ?

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur du NCIS s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un Tony visiblement stressé. Il commença à s'avancer vers l'open space lorsqu'Abby le rejoignit, un carton dans les bras.

-Hey, salut Abby !

-Salut Tony !

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ducky veut que j'analyse tout ça le plus vite possible. Autant te dire que ça va me prendre du temps ! Et toi quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, sourit-il.

-T'as l'air un peu stressé sur les bords, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Abby avait à peine fini de poser sa question qu'elle remarqua que leur collègue Ziva avait l 'air tout aussi stressée que Tony, voire même plus.

-C'est McGee, soupira Tony

-McGee ? S'étonna Abby, ne voyant pas ce que ce dernier avait bien pu faire à ses deux amis.

-Oui, McGee ! Si ce n'était pas mon collègue, je le tuerai avec un trombone ! grommela Ziva.

-Ok, on se calme ! Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe, là ?

-Tony et Ziva sont super énervés parce que j'ai refusé de leur faire lire mon exemplaire de mon nouveau bouquin, expliqua Tim qui venait d'arriver.

-Et alors ? C'est pas si grave, si ?

-Il ne sort que dans un mois, Abby ! s'exclama Tony.

-Oui, bon, c'est court un mois !

Voyant le regard plus-que-noir que Tony et Ziva lui lançaient, Abby jugea qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle rajoute quelque chose.

-Enfin, c'est...pas trop long, quoi...

Tony s'approcha du bureau de McGee.

-Allez quoi, on est amis ! Tu peux bien nous le faire lire, non ? Tenta t-il.

-Je te l'aurais fait lire si tu n'avais pas encore mis de la glue sur mon clavier, Tony ! C'était la sixième fois ce mois ci !

-Oui, mais c'est pas beaucoup, six fois en un mois !

-On est le 4.

-Oh, ouais. T'es vraiment pas sympa, McEgoïste !

-Et moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de le lire, hein ? demanda Ziva sur un ton plutôt menaçant.

-Eh bien, si je te le fais lire, Tony va trouver tellement de manière de me le faire payer que je préfère éviter.

-Dans ce cas, fais nous le lire à tous les deux McImbécile !

-Non, Tony, tu ne le liras pas avant qu'il soit sorti.

-Merci beaucoup Tony, à cause de toi je dois attendre un mois !

-Oh ça va Ziva !

-Hé ! cria Abby voyant que ses amis la zappaient complètement.

-Quoi ? Râlèrent Ziva et Tony en chœur.

-Si vous voulez, moi je vous le raconte le livre !

-Pardon ?!

-Abby a eu le droit de le lire et pas nous ?

Tony et Ziva avancèrent vers McGee, le regard plus menaçant que jamais.

-Quoi, mais non, elle ne l'a pas lu ! se défendit Tim.

-Dit la vérité, McMenteur !

-Je vous jure qu'elle ne l'a pas lu ! Abby, dis leur !

-Hum, quoi ? Ah si si, tu m'as passé ton exemplaire, d'ailleurs il est génial, ton bouquin !

-Tu nous le paieras McGee ! Viens Ziva, on va chercher un moyen de se venger !

-Je prends mes trombones, ça peut toujours être utile !

Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce, laissant Abby et McGee seuls.

-Mais enfin, Abby, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas proposé de le lire ! Alors que je ne leur aurais jamais dit que je l'avais lu et pas eux. Et parce que je ne savais même pas quand est-ce qu'il sortait. Oh, et aussi parce que je trouve ça drôle !

-Arrête de sourire, je vais me faire tuer, moi, maintenant !

-Oui, eh bien la prochaine fois, tu me feras lire ce que tu as écrit ! Et maintenant, je vais aller analyser tout ça !

Sur ce, Abby reprit le carton qu'elle avait posé plus tôt et tourna les talons, laissant McGee seul dans l'open space, se demandant ce que Tony et Ziva allaient bien pouvoir lui faire.

-J'aurais mieux fait de rester à Norfolk, soupira t-il.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos votes, ils sont dorénavant clos. Reportez-vous au dernier chapitre pour connaître les résultats ! :)**


	3. OS numéro 3

**OS DE DiNozzoGirl**

* * *

-Ziva, viens voir ça!

La voix de l'italien résonna dans l'open space vide à cette heure matinale. Tout en disant ces mots, il se rapprocha du bureau de l'informaticien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony? répondit l'intéressée en se rapprochant elle aussi.  
-McGeek est parti sans éteindre son ordinateur.  
-Et alors?  
-Tu connais le site facfonction?  
-Quoi? L'israélienne posa alors ses yeux sur l'écran de son collègue. Tu ne sais pas lire DiNozzo? Il y a écrit fanfiction!  
-C'est presque pareil! Donc tu connais?  
-Non et toi?  
-Non mais… Attends, c'est quoi ça, il y a un auteur appelé "roi des elfes"!  
-Tu ne pense quand même pas que…  
-Regarde ça, une certaine PBG a commenté : « Super chapitre AIPMique, mais si tu ne publie pas la suite très très vite, tu vas goûter à ma nouvelle amie Bibi *montre sa hache pour prouver ses dires* »  
-C'est quoi ça, l'AIPM?  
-D'après Gwenetsi, c'est Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières.  
-Ça veut dire qu'elle veut faire du mal à McGee?  
-Je sais pas, mais je veux bien voir ce que notre cher McEcrivain a écrit.

* * *

-Tony, ça va?  
-Oui, c'est juste que… Wahou, c'est vraiment lui qui a écrit ça? J'ai du mal à y croire. Je savais qu'il était doué, mais à ce point…  
-C'est vrai que c'est essoufflant.  
-Epoustouflant, pas essoufflant Ziva.  
-C'est pareil!  
-On lui laisse un commentaire?  
-Une review?  
-D'accord. Alors, "Cher Roi des elfes, étant très atteint par l'AIPM, je te demande amicalement de poster la suite très rapidement, à moins que tu préfère perdre ta main et…  
-Pas sa main, il en a besoin pour écrire.  
-Ok, donc "perdre ta langue et passer le reste de tes jours enfermés dans une pièce sombre avec comme seul ami un ordinateur".  
-Si avec ça il ne met pas la suite!  
-On prend quoi comme pseudo?  
-RDE'BC?  
-Ça veut dire quoi?  
-C'est le Roi Des Elfes Bobo's club. C'est les personnes atteintes de l'AIPM qui veulent le voir souffrir pour qu'il publie plus vite.  
-Hum, c'est bon. On publie?  
-À trois.  
-Un.  
-Deux.  
-Trois. Publié!  
-Vite, retourne à ton bureau, il arrive.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. À 18 heures, McGee se préparait à rentrer chez lui, quand il regarda une dernière fois son ordinateur.  
-Et le bleu, ça va? T'as vu un fantôme? interrogea Tony?  
-Non, non, ça va, marmonna McGee.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda à son tour Ziva.  
-Rien, c'est juste que je vais surement passer la nuit ici.  
-Il y a un problème? demanda Gibbs en descendant des escaliers menant au MTAC.  
-Non, Gibbs. McGee nous disait juste qu'il allait passer la nuit ici et qu'il nous apporterait notre déjeuner demain, expliqua Tony avec son sourire le plus innocent possible.  
-C'est vrai McGee? Questionna Gibbs amusé par les bêtises de son agent senior.  
-Je, euh oui…  
-Très bien. Ziva, Tony, rentrez chez vous, ordonna Gibbs.  
Les agents en question se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.  
-Et profites-en pour poster la suite de ton histoire cher Roi des elfes! s'écria Tony avant que les portes ne se referment sur un McGee blanc comme un linge.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos votes, ils sont dorénavant clos. Reportez-vous au dernier chapitre pour connaître les résultats ! :)**


	4. OS numéro 4

**OS DE Gwenetsi_  
_**

* * *

_Titre_ : McGeecide

* * *

- Ziva ? appela Tony avec inquiétude dès qu'il entra dans l'open space. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Rien, gronda-t-elle.

- Sûr ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua à nettoyer méthodiquement le canon de son arme. Tony soupira avant de s'affaisser sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à être en rogne aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard, on n'a pas d'enquête sur les bras, aucun rapport en retard... bref, on a enfin une journée tranquille !

Le frottement du chiffon sur le métal se fit plus fort.

- Personne n'est accusé de meurtre que je sache !

Ziva lui jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne connais que ce mot aujourd'hui ? s'exaspéra-t-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

- Fous-moi la paix, DiNozzo.

L'Italien passa une main sur sa nuque, embêté.

- Pour m'appeler par mon nom, ça ne doit vraiment pas aller. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive, Ziva ? Qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive tous ? Vance s'est enfermé dans son bureau, Gibbs en train de se noyer dans un litre de café au Starbucks avec Abby, Ducky et Palmer font le ménage à fond en salle d'autopsie... même Dorneget s'est réfugié dans le garage pour nettoyer le camion ! Il n'y a que McGee qui...

Le coupe-papier planté à présent dans la cloison derrière lui à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage suspendit sa phrase.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Explosa-t-il la surprise passée.

L'Israélienne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard d'oser une nouvelle remarque. L'agent senior la fixa incrédule. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond au NCIS aujourd'hui. Et il était déterminé à savoir quoi.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Et ne me réponds pas rien !

Ziva hésita un moment à répondre. Décidée à ce qu'il ne soit pas le seul à passer une journée tranquille, elle accepta finalement de lui donner des explications, mais à sa manière.

Elle tira un catalogue du tiroir où elle l'avait enfermé une heure plutôt. Si les différents articles proposés l'avaient particulièrement inspirée, elle avait pourtant renoncé à ces tentants achats. Elle préférait le travail et les outils à l'ancienne pour ce genre de tâche. Bien qu'elle reverrait son jugement immédiatement si le directeur Vance acceptait de lui donner une augmentation.

Le visage de son collègue devint perplexe une fois qu'elle lui eut tendu le magazine.

- Tu comptes acheter une perceuse ? supposa-t-il à lecture « CastoRoom » sur la revue de bricolage. Refaire la peinture au bureau ? Offrir des ciseaux à bois à Gibbs ? Tapisser ton appartement ?

- Tuer McGee très lentement.

- Tuer le Bleu ? répéta-t-il perdu.

- Oui.

- Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait McGuignol ?

- Nous a fait, corrigea-t-elle.

- Nous ? Comment ça nous ?

- Tu n'as pas lu la dernière interview de Thom E. Gemcity ?

- Quelle interview ? Depuis quand le Bleu est interviewé ?

- Il écrit.

- Et ?

- Son livre a été un succès.

- Un mystère de plus dans l'univers. Ça n'explique pas ta soudaine envie de meurtre. Ni le comportement des autres. Parce que c'est lié, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

Tony s'adossa à son bureau. Il prit le temps de feuilleter quelques pages du catalogue avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'interview là-dedans, je suis censé en faire quoi ?

- M'aider.

- À tuer McGee ?

- Oui.

- Oh la, on arrête tout de suite les frais ! tempêta-t-il en posant la revue sur son bureau avant de revenir près d'elle. Pourquoi tu veux à ce point le descendre ?

- Lis son interview.

- Lire... OK, elle est où ?

Ziva indiqua une feuille imprimée dans un coin du bureau. L'Italien s'en empara prestement.

- Monsieur Gemcity... blablabla... grand auteur...

- Troisième paragraphe, indiqua sa collègue.

- « Que vont apprendre vos fans sur les personnages ? Peut-on avoir quelques informations ou est-ce top secret jusqu'à la sortie de votre livre ? » La suite ne va pas me plaire, c'est ça ?

- Lis.

- Alors... blablabla... peux pas tout dire... mais, puisque plusieurs années ont passé depuis Deep Six...

Il rabaissa la feuille.

- Avant d'aller plus loin, je peux savoir si je vais être traumatisé pour le restant de mes jours ou s'il y a une chance pour qu'on ne m'interne pas en HP ?

- Je t'ai dit de lire.

- Mouais, je sens que je ne fais pas une affaire. Enfin, voyons voir... blablabla sur Gibbs et Abs... attends, il parle vraiment de son goût pour les rousses et de l'ex psychopathe d'Abby ?

- Continue.

- J'ai peur !

- Tu survivras.

- Palmer a envisagé de le tuer aussi, hein ?

- Il n'est pas le seul.

- Pourquoi on est pas dedans ? s'étonna-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Je croyais que je devais avoir peur.

- Paragraphe suivant.

- « Et pour Tommy et Lisa, va-t-on enfin savoir s'ils sont passé à la vitesse supérieure ? » Cette fille, je ne l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Regarde la réponse de McGee.

- « Oui, les fans vont être satisfaits. Je crois que si mes personnages étaient des comédiens, ils vous diraient que l'attente valait le coup et qu'ils ont été ravis de la tournure des événements ». On devrait être ravis pour nos personnages ? Mais il a fumé quoi avant de rencontrer la journaliste ?

- Lis la suite.

- « Pouvez-vous expliciter davantage vos propos ? » Il a dit non, hein ! Dis-moi, qu'il a dit non !

- Il a dit oui, c'est ça ? D'accord, je ne tiens plus, je dois savoir ce qu'il a... « Tommy et Lisa sont un véritable couple, il sera d'ailleurs au centre de l'histoire. » ? Je vais le tuer !

- Tu as oublié une phrase, Tony.

- Laquelle ?

- « Pouvons-nous espérer des scènes un peu plus osées que ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire ? » Il a répondu oui.

- Le bouquin sort quand ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là !

- Tu tiens à ce point à le lire ?

- Pour savoir exactement de quoi il retourne, oui, et adapter les représailles en conséquence.

Il s'empara de la revue de bricolage. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as vu ? Ils font des promos sur les haches et les tronçonneuses.

- Trop salissant.

- Et pas assez original. C'est pas grave. J'ai une semaine pour trouver comment le tuer le plus lentement et douloureusement possible.

- Pense à en laisser aux autres.

- Si j'arrive à me retenir. Rha ! Mais comment a-t-il pu oser faire ça ? Comment va-t-on tenir une semaine sans mettre fin à ses jours ? J'en peux déjà plus d'attendre !

- Mets-toi au yoga.

- Pas mon truc, mais... le chocolat est un antistress, non ? Faut que j'aille faire des courses. Sept jours à tenir, c'est long, il faut du ravitaillement.

- Tu m'en prends aussi ?

- Pas de problème. Tu prépares la liste du McGeecide ?

- Quelle liste ?

- Celle où on explique ce qu'on va lui faire subir. Ça tient en quatre lettres : MPIA.

- Pour ?

- McGeecider, Pulvériser, Interviewcider et Atomiser.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Le Bleu, conclut Tony, tu es un homme mort !

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos votes, ils sont dorénavant clos. Reportez-vous au dernier chapitre pour connaître les résultats ! :)**


	5. OS numéro 5

**OS DE Peaceful Smile_  
_**

* * *

_Résumé_ : Le nouveau livre de McGee sortant dans un mois, Ziva et Tony, impatients et en pleine crise d'AIPM, décident d'élaborer des plans pour pouvoir lire le roman avant sa sortie... Sauf que...  
_Genre_ : Humour (et légère romance...)

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le hall de l'immeuble qu'ils avaient dans leur champ de vision, ils espéraient le voir sortir. Lui. Thom E. Gemcity. Écrivain à succès. Auteur du roman Deep Six publié en 2007... Ou plus simplement, Timothy McGee, agent spécial au NCIS.  
Ziva laissa sa tête retomber contre l'appuie-tête du siège conducteur sur lequel elle était installée. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.  
"Tony, tu es sûr que McGee doit sortir aujourd'hui ?" Demanda t-elle, manifestement un peu énervée.  
Elle et ce dernier se trouvaient tous les deux dans une des voitures du NCIS garée le long du trottoir. Ils fixaient l'appartement de leur collègue depuis au moins une heure, à attendre qu'il sorte. Tony avait encore eu une "idée de génie", selon lui, pour lire la suite de Deep Six avant sa parution. Mais, son plan commençait à devenir long, d'autant plus que c'était le week-end, et Ziva s'impatientait.  
"Et, en plus, qu'est ce qui te dit que son roman se trouve dans son appartement ?"  
-"Ziva, McGee ne va pas se promener avec son livre à la main ! Il va forcément le laisser chez lui !" Répondit Tony.  
-"Je me doute mais si jamais son roman est déjà parti chez l'éditeur ?" Fit-elle, triomphante.  
-"Je suis sûr qu'il a des copies, comme je suis sûr qu'il doit sortir aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes !"  
Ziva leva les yeux au ciel ; il avait dit cette phrase au moins trois fois. Ils se turent en se re-concentrant sur l'immeuble dans l'espoir d'y voir leur collègue en sortir.  
"Je te préviens Tony ! Si jamais je n'ai pas lu le roman avant mercredi, je t'étripes !" Dit-elle soudain.  
-"Calme-toi Ziva. Tu vas nous faire une crise d'AIPM !"  
-"Me calmer ? Ca fait trois jours que McGee nous a dit que son roman sortait dans un mois, pour la période de noël ! Et ça fait trois jour qu'on essaie de lire son livre en douce sans jamais y arriver ! Un mois, ça peut paraître très long !"  
-"Serais-tu pressée de lire les nouvelles aventures de l'officier Lisa et de l'agent Tommy ?" Demanda Tony, un air taquin sur le visage.  
-"Si tu ne te tais pas maintenant, ce n'est pas mercredi mais sur le pré que je t'étripes !"  
-"On dit 'sur le champ', pas 'sur le pré'." Corrigea t-il en regardant l'immeuble.  
-"Tony, je suis à deux doigts d'attraper mon couteau et de..."  
-"Chhuuut...Il sort." Coupa Tony.  
Ziva porta son attention sur le hall et vit son collègue sortir de la pièce. Il s'éloigna du bâtiment en marchant sur le trottoir. Et bientôt, il fut hors de leur vue.  
"Maintenant, admire le grand DiNozzo en pleine action !" Dit alors l'Italien sur un ton charmeur en ajustant l'oreillette qu'il avait mise dans son oreille.  
Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et il sortit de la voiture.  
Il pénétra dans le hall sans problème, profitant de l'entrée d'une jeune femme pour franchir la porte sécurisée d'un code. Une fois dans l'immeuble, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement de McGee. Grâce à une épingle à cheveux, elle s'ouvrit presque sans effort.  
"Je suis dans l'appartement. Il faut vraiment que McGee fasse remplacer la serrure." Dit-il après avoir refermé la porte.  
-"Ok. La voie est toujours libre...mais fais vite, quand même."  
Les petits micros et les oreillettes du NCIS leur permettaient de rester en contact. Bien sûr, ils les avaient prises en douce alors ils devaient faire vite avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive qu'il manque deux paires de micro-oreillettes... et accessoirement, une voiture.  
Tony commença à chercher où son collègue pourrait cacher ses écrits. Il espérait les trouver bien en évidence sur son bureau mais il trouva le salon en ordre et le bureau étonnement propre et rangé. En plein milieu du meuble tronaît la machine à écrire et aucun papier ne figurait sur le bureau.  
"Il doit bien être quelque part..." Pensait Tony en ouvrant les tiroirs, continuant de chercher.  
"Tu trouves quelque chose alors ?" Demanda Ziva.  
-"Non pas encore. Son appartement est aussi propre qu'une chambre de quarantaine qui... Attends, qu'est ce que c'est ?" Dit-il en apercevant un dossier après avoir ouvert le troisième tiroir du bureau.  
Il regarda autour de lui et reporta son attention sur le dossier. A première vue, il contenait pas mal de feuille, du moins, assez pour en faire un roman. Doucement, Tony le saisit et il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand soudain :  
"Tony, McGee revient !"  
L'Italien ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, referma le tiroir et sortit de l'appartement en emportant le dossier.  
"Déjà ?" Dit-il en refermant la porte.  
-"Il a dû oublier quelque chose !"  
Tony dévala les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble avant que McGee n'entre. Heureusement, un passant, manifestement un touriste, interpella l'écrivain et lui demanda sa route. Tony put donc quitter l'immeuble sans que son collègue s'aperçoive qu'il était là. Il adopta l'attitude d'un passant tout à fait ordinaire, cachant le dossier sous son manteau, et se dirigea vers la voiture du NCIS.  
"Et voilà le travail !" Fit Tony en ouvrant la portière.  
Il s'assit sur le siège avant passager en montrant fièrement ce qu'il croyait être la copie du livre. Un sourire illumina le visage de Ziva et elle se rapprocha de Tony alors qu'il allait ouvrir le fameux dossier. Vraiment fier de lui, il sourit et l'ouvrit enfin... Mais leurs airs enjoués se transformèrent vite en surprise.  
"Des feuilles blanches ?" S'écrièrent-ils en chœur en se regardant, surpris.

* * *

"Bon... Récapitulons !" Fit Ziva en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à Tony avant de faire les cent pas dans son salon.  
L'agent accepta avec plaisir sa boisson chaude favorite de noël et entoura la tasse de ses mains pour se réchauffer.  
"On a fouillé son bureau au travail, rien. On a consulté tous les sites qui parlaient de son nouveau roman, rien. On a essayé gentiment de le faire parler à propos de l'histoire de son livre, rien. On s'est infiltré chez lui, rien."  
-"Eh !" S'exclama Tony  
-"Oui, pardon ! On a gagné une rame de papier !"  
-"Non mais JE me suis infiltré chez lui ! Toi, tu étais dans la voiture !"  
-"Oui mais si je n'avais pas été là pour te prévenir qu'il revenait, tu serais dans un beau lit à l'heure qu'il est !"  
-"Dans "de beaux draps" Ziva ! Pas dans "un beau lit"." Fit-il en portant la tasse à sa bouche.  
-"Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une solution !" Dit-elle en soupirant.  
Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Tony sur le canapé, en prenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud à elle, posée sur la table basse. L'Italien la regardait en essayant de lire l'idée qu'elle avait en tête. Et, enfin, elle déclara :  
"Le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne l'ultime copie de son roman !"  
Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de chocolat qu'il venait de boire. Il la regarda d'un air apeuré tout en toussotant.  
"Je crois que je vais vraiment te chercher une place à Bethesda !" Déclara t-il en re-buvant une gorgée.  
-"Quand j'ai lu les commentaires que tu avais laissé sur les sites qui parlaient du roman, j'ai cru que McGee avait signé son arrêt de mort alors tu n'es pas mieux !"  
-"Peut-être mais ça ne nous donne toujours pas de plan !"  
Tony avait raison. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment de plan, maintenant.  
Ils se turent et se re-concentrèrent pour chercher une nouvelle stratégie. Ils allaient bien finir par trouver...

* * *

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les bureaux du NCIS. L'agent Timothy McGee en sortit. Aujourd'hui, il allait attaquer une nouvelle semaine de travail et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il était de très bonne humeur...  
Il était le premier à arriver, ce Lundi matin. Enfin, le premier après Gibbs, bien sûr. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa mais ne resta pas assis à son bureau. Après quelques minutes seulement, il se leva et partit pour le labo d'Abby, en laissant volontairement sur sa surface de travail, un mystérieux livre qui n'était pas encore commercialisé...

"Bon, Ziva. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on doit faire ?" Demanda Tony alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.  
-"Je n'ai pas une mémoire de poisson rouge alors oui, je me souviens ! Je ne suis juste pas convaincue que ça marche. " Répondit-elle en sortant de l'appareil.  
-"On essaie, on verra bien ! Je veux être encore en vie, après mercredi !" Dit-il alors qu'il arrivaient à l'open-space.  
Ils rejoignirent leur bureau respectif et commencèrent à s'installer quand le regard de Tony fut attiré par le bureau de McGee. Il plissa les yeux en distinguant un objet rectangulaire bleu clair et blanc posé bien en évidence sur le meuble.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda t-il.  
Il posa son sac sur son bureau et s'approcha de celui de McGee. Ziva, elle, tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'objet qui intriguait Tony, à ce moment-là.  
"Ziva! C'est Rock Hollow !" S'exclama t-il en souriant et en écarquillant les yeux, tel un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.  
Soudain, il releva la tête en essayant de dissimuler son sourire pour fouiller du regard les alentours. Ne voyant aucune personne suspecte le regarder, il se rapprocha encore plus.  
"Ca sent pas bon !" Fit Ziva en le regardant s'approcher.  
-"Arrête Ziva, j'ai pris une douche ce matin ! C'est ton odeur que tu sens !"  
-"Mais non ! Je veux dire que c'est trop facile !" Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
Il se tourna alors vers elle et elle continua :  
"Le nouveau roman de McGee est mis en évidence sur son bureau et lui, il n'est pas là ! Ça veut dire qu'il veut qu'on le lise, Tony ! Et si ça se trouve, il nous observe peut-être à l'heure qu'il est !" Commença à s'emporter la jeune femme.  
-"Relax Ziva, on n'est pas dans "The Truman Show" ! McGee est tout simplement tête en l'air et il a voulu 'fignoler' son roman ici en nous attendant sauf qu'il s'est absenté et que nous sommes arrivés !" Dit-il en reportant son attention sur le livre.  
Ziva resta septique face à l'explication de Tony ; elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais même si elle était persuadée que McGee l'avait laissé là volontairement, l'occasion était trop tentante et trop belle pour ne pas être saisit. Et, en plus, elle ne voulait pas refaire une nouvelle crise d'AIPM.  
D'un geste rapide, elle saisit le livre, prenant de court Tony. Lorsque l'Italien protesta, elle avait déjà ouvert la première page...

* * *

_Une belle fin d'après-midi s'annonçait. Dans l'open-space de l'agent senior Tibbs, l'agent McGregor finissait son rapport qu'il tapait à l'ordinateur._  
_"Encore une enquête résolue." Soupira t-il en ajoutant une dernière ligne._  
_-"Une enquête parmi tant d'autre, McGregor."_  
_L'agent leva la tête et se rendit compte alors de la présence de son patron. Il était assis à son bureau et buvait un café en relisant un dossier._  
_"P...Patron ?"_  
_-"Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous ?" Questionna t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes._  
_-"Euh... bah...oui. En fait, non..." Balbutia l'agent._  
_-"Je pensais que vous dîniez avec Amy, ce soir !" S'exclama le patron._  
_-"Si mais..."_  
_-"Elle vous attend ! "_  
_-"D'accord patron ! Je vous envoie mon rapport dès demain ! Bonne soirée."_  
_-"Bonne soirée, McGregor !"_  
_Et, sur ce, l'agent prit ses affaires et disparu dans l'ascenseur. Amy devait sûrement déjà être prête..._  
_A peine McGregor partit, l'agent Tibbs se retrouva nez à nez avec son directeur. Il se tenait juste devant son bureau et, à la vue de son air sérieux sur le visage, il sut tout de suite qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important._  
_" Directeur Lance ?"_  
_-"Agent Tibbs. J'ai appris que vous buvez beaucoup moins qu'avant. Félicitation !"_  
_-"Je sais que vous n'êtes pas venu pour me féliciter, Simon !"_  
_Le regard du directeur resta sérieux._  
_"J'ai une mission spécial pour vous." Dit-il en posant bruyamment un dossier sur le bureau de l'agent Tibbs._  
_Ce dernier le saisit et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut la photo d'identité d'un homme._  
_"Il faut que vous surveillez cet individu." Déclara le directeur alors que Tibbs lisait les quelques lignes accompagnant l'image. " C'est un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre du FBI et dans une affaire de trafic de drogue lié à un marins. Le FBI n'a rien trouvé pour l'inculper du meurtre dont il était suspecté mais il commence à être dans le collimateur du NCIS."_  
_Il leva le regard vers lui._  
_-"Dois-je prévenir mon équipe ?"_  
_-"Non. Vous devez le faire seul. Et votre équipe ne doit pas être au courant !"_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_Lance marqua une pause pendant laquelle il fixa Tibbs dans les yeux, sachant qu'après ce qu'il allait lui dire, il accepterait la mission sans plus de cérémonie._  
_-"Il est lié à l'affaire Julia Shapperd."_

* * *

_"Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux Tommy. Avec ou sans moi."_  
_Tant bien que mal, Lisa essayait de retenir ses larmes. Le sourire sur son visage n'était pas assez large pour dissimuler sa tristesse et sa déception et ses yeux brillants la trahissaient. Mais tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai._  
_Elle voulait le bonheur de son collègue ; il le méritait. Et puisque ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait décidé d'être heureux, alors elle respectait son choix et elle était contente pour lui. Mais il fallait avouer, qu'au plus profond d'elle, son cœur était fendu..._  
_Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher vers l'une des sorties du parc, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Son cœur était brisé et sa tête n'arrivait plus à réfléchir._  
_Puis, peu à peu, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui lui revint en mémoire, à une grande vitesse. Toutes ces missions, tous ces moments complices... Mais le souvenir qui la marqua le plus fut celui où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur une plage déserte, une fin d'après-midi ensoleillés, eux deux, et seulement eux deux. Elle se souvenait du moindre mouvement, de la moindre caresse, du moindre baiser qu'ils avaient pu se donner sur cette plage. Elle avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Tommy dans son cou et de son souffle chaud murmurant son prénom à son oreille. Et elle savait que ce souvenir allait venir la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours..._  
_Alors qu'une rivière de larmes ravageait son visage, elle sentit soudain qu'on l'attrapait par le bras. Elle fut tirée en arrière et elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle pivota sur elle-même, se retrouvant face à Tommy. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ; ses yeux embués de larmes n'arrangeant rien. Mais c'est seulement lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son collègue qu'elle comprit. Là, elle y vit tout l'amour et le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Bien plus que Joanie même, sa "copine"._  
_Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin ce que son regard était en train de lui avouer. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il s'avança vers elle._  
_Tout doucement, il posa une main sur sa joue et chassa les larmes de son pouce._  
_Puis, elle sentit son souffle chaud glisser sur ses lèvres et devinait déjà le goût qu'elle aurait une fois qu'elles seraient posées sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux à cette sensation et le laissa approcher, se refusant de faire le premier pas. Elle lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. A lui maintenant de le faire._  
_Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent presque et Lisa dû se retenir de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur lèvres, à ce moment. Tommy ferma les yeux et s'approcha encore... Encore..._  
_Encore un peu..._  
_Et soudain..._  
_PS de l'auteur de Rock Hollow : La fin ? Sérieusement, vous en voulez vraiment une ? Ce ne sont que dix lignes après tout !_

* * *

La salle de repos était plutôt calme. Un agent venait de se faire un café et était reparti, deux autres discutaient en mangeant des biscuits... et deux autres étaient assis à une table ayant entre leurs mains, non pas un café, mais un livre et plus précisément, Rock Hollow.  
Et, en une seconde, le calme de la salle de repos fut troublé par un énorme :  
"QUOOOOIII ?"  
En effet, les agents DiNozzo et David venaient de finir de lire le roman. Ils l'avaient fini...non, il l'avait dévoré en trois jours, seulement. C'était plutôt calme au NCIS, en ce moment. Pas de meurtre, pas de rapports à finir et pas de nouveaux éléments qui puissent faire avancer les vieilles enquêtes. Mais, les agents devaient tout de même rester au bureau, au cas où.  
Et, apparemment, la fin du roman n'étaient pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes...  
-"Mais... Mais ELLE EST OÙ, LA FIN ?" S'emporta Ziva en relisant la dernière ligne du livre, rajoutée par la main de McGee au stylo bleu.  
-"Je crois que je vais faire une crise d'AIPM..." Déclara Tony en fixant le marque-page poser sur la table comme-ci il allait s'en servir d'arme.  
"Cette fois, je vais le tuer !" Affirma Ziva en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber.  
-"Je savais qu'on aurait pas du prendre son roman sur son bureau ! C'était sûr qu'il y avait un piège !"  
Ziva ne réagit même pas au fait qu'il se soit approprié sa phrase à elle et elle partit de la salle de repos, laissant Tony en tête à tête avec la prochaine arme de son crime.

Au même moment, dans l'open-space, McGee était tranquillement sur son ordinateur en train de répondre à ses e-mails. Quand soudain :  
"TIMOTHY MCGEE ! TA DERNIÈRE HEURE A SONNE !" Hurla la voix de Ziva dans les bureaux du NCIS.  
Au lieu de sursauter, un sourire victorieux se dessina alors sur le visage du concerné. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes !  
Il entendit sa collègue débouler dans l'open-space puis se planter devant son bureau, les bras croisés. Il perdit son sourire avant de lever la tête vers elle et de demander, comme ci de rien n'était :  
"Je peux t'aider, Ziva ?"  
Maintenant, il en était sûr. Rock Hollow allait faire un carton...

* * *

(PS de l'auteur de cet OS : Et voilà... Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est fini !...  
Vous êtes encore là ? Bon...Ce qui va suivre est réservé aux personnes qui :  
-Font des crises d'AIPM  
-Veulent savoir la fin du roman de McGee (imaginée par mes soins... comme le petit morceau du roman que vous avez lu...)  
Mais DECONSEILLEE aux personnes qui :  
-Sont adeptes, fans, à fond dans, adorent, adulent, complètement folles du Tiva.  
Ou tout simplement pour ce qui veulent savoir la fin,  
Voici, les dix dernières lignes :)

_Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent presque et Lisa dû se retenir de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur lèvres, à ce moment. Tommy ferma les yeux et s'approcha encore... Encore_  
_Encore un peu..._  
_Et soudain, au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une voix derrière lui l'interpella._  
_"Tommy !"_  
_Le concerné se releva brusquement et se retourna pour voir courir vers lui une femme châtain clair aux yeux bleus. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà, la jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes. Et tout ça, sous le regard de Lisa..._

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos votes, ils sont dorénavant clos. Reportez-vous au dernier chapitre pour connaître les résultats ! :)**


	6. OS numéro 6

**OS DE Facelove_  
_**

* * *

_Titre_ : Enfin seul !

* * *

Il était enfin « Seul » dans l'open-space - du moins dans la zone des bureaux de son équipe.  
Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour tout de même vérifier et se leva doucement de sa chaise, se voulant l'homme le plus naturel et innocent possible du Monde.  
Hélas pour lui, une taupe aveugle verrait que sa démarche n'est en rien naturelle, et que cela ne présageait que la grande bêtise dont seul un certain DiNozzo était digne.  
Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, vers la passerelle du MTAC pour s'assurer que son patron au super pouvoir de téléportation n'allait pas arriver derrière son dos, lui évitant ainsi un slap énorme qui un jour lui fera tomber ses yeux de leur orbite.  
Nickel personne. C'est le moment où jamais, se dit-il alors.  
Il alla, en sifflotant légèrement, l'air de rien, vers le bureau de son collègue. Il se positionna à côté de la chaise, et tout en surveillant les allés des autres agents, glissa sa main vers le bas pour attraper la poignée du premier tiroir.  
Un fin sourire malicieux se glissa sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'enfin il allait savoir.  
Il tira pour ouvrir ledit tiroir qui contenait « les » révélations.  
Mais : Le tiroir ne s'ouvrit pas.  
Tout de suite, il en perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main tenant toujours la poignée et tira encore une fois, puis une autre, et une dernière de plus en plus fort, frustré.  
Mais mis à part le bureau qui s'ébranlait légèrement aux secousses, le tiroir, resta fermé.  
« Il a fermé son tiroir, le . . . il ferme jamais son tiroir, espèce de McCachotier » pensa-t-il énervé au plus haut point.  
Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise, oubliant totalement le fait que ce n'était pas la sienne. Puis son regard se promena sur le bureau, pas décidé à laissé courir.  
Et là, son sourire espiègle réapparu de plus belle.  
Un ouvre enveloppe ! Quoi de plus géniale pour forcer une serrure ! Enfin, seulement dans les pensées loufoques de notre italien.  
Il prit la lame, se pencha sur ses genoux et la planta dans la serrure, mais évidemment cela ne servait à rien, si ce n'est des regards curieux de certains au bruit de ferraille.  
Il glissa alors l'objet coupant dans la petite fente en haut du tiroir et essaya de faire levier avec.  
Il força, força et ce qui arriva, arriva – La lame se cassa.  
Il regarda alors bêtement le manche à présent sans lame dans sa main en grimaçant et le reposa à l'endroit où il l'avait pris.  
Avec un peu de chance, son collègue ne le remarquera pas.  
- Bouh ! Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.  
Il en sursauta, se redressant d'un coup de sa chaise manquant en tomber, puis se tourna sur la cause de sa tentative de crise cardiaque par préméditation.  
- Ça t'amuse, Zee-vah ! Lui demanda-t-il entre ses dents la fusillant du regard.  
- Oui assez, lui répondit-elle amusée et ravie d'avoir eu la réaction escomptée de son partenaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle curieuse tout en jetant un œil par-dessus lui alors qu'il réarrangeant sa veste de costume.  
Il soupira et regarda sa coéquipière. Il revérifia les alentours, et décida de lui dire la vérité.  
Oui, ces années à être agent du NCIS et coéquipier d'une ancienne Wonder Woman du Mossad, lui avait fait rajouter une règle dans sa liste des « 100 meilleurs façons de rester en vie dans la peau d'un DiNozzo », d'où la règle numéro seize : « Si tu ne veux pas te faire transpercer par une fourchette en plastique garde ta coéquipière dans la confidence, ça t'évitera tout un tas de tortures inutiles ».  
- J'essaie d'ouvrir ce stupide tiroir qui contient le deuxième volet.  
- Oh ! Lui dit-elle intéressée.  
- Tu m'aides ?  
- Laisse faire les pros Tony ! Lui dit-elle en le poussant sur sa gauche, le sourire espiègle à son tour. Elle scruta deux secondes le bureau et y prit un trombone. Elle le tordit dans plusieurs sens et enfin le brandit fièrement à son collègue pour lui montrer son œuvre.  
- Maintenant observe et apprend.

Puis glissa l'objet pointu dans la serrure et après avoir gratté quelques secondes, le tiroir s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa pleine d'orgueil mais son partenaire, sa patience ayant atteint sa limite, prit le tiroir, le sortit de ses rails et renversa tout son contenu sur le bureau, ne se préoccupant pas une seconde des conséquences par la suite.  
Il fouilla dans les papiers étalés, en fit tomber quelques-uns et là, il trouva.  
Il prit un gros dossier relié, avec écrit en gros dessus «Deep six, tome 2 ».  
Pendant un instant, il vit l'image de Scratt l'écureuil découvrant un gland en or, et se demanda pourquoi ?  
Poussant cette pensée de côté, il se rassit sur la chaise, ses lèvres étirées au maximum révélant ses dents blanches éclatantes ayant enfin son petit trésor dans ses mains.  
Ziva se mit derrière lui et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour y lire le contenu également.  
Il ouvrit la première page – Blanche.  
La deuxième - Vierge également.  
Il feuilleta alors le gros dossier dans ses mains, le retourna dans plusieurs sens comme si cela allez faire apparaître les écritures, le secoua à l'envers et une petite feuille en tomba.  
Il la ramassa étonné, suspicieux, déconcerté et tout un tas d'autres émotions montrant son incrédibilité et la lu à voix haute.  
- « Bien essayé Tony, mais me crois-tu assez stupide pour laisser mon œuvre au bureau ? Tu sauras la suite, quand il sera publié, pas avant. Alors maintenant, toi et Ziva, puisque je sais qu'elle est ta complice, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît, ranger mes affaires comme elles étaient avant que je revienne avec Gibbs du MTAC de préférence. A moins que vous ne vouliez tous les deux mettre à jour tous les dossiers des archives de 1991. Vous savez, ceux qui ne sont pas répertoriés sur nos dossiers informatiques ! »  
Il froissa la petite feuille, en fit une boule de papier et là jeta de colère face à lui, atterrissant derrière le bureau de Gibbs.  
- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? C'est que je l'imagine très bien avec son petit sourire de Geek content de lui. Dit-il à sa collègue en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
- Il faut l'avouer, il est fort, très fort.  
Mais Tony ayant du mal à avaler sa défaite fit un simple « Mmm » pour acquiescer vaguement.  
Et c'est peine perdu, qu'il balaya avec son avant-bras, tout le bureau ramenant ainsi le tout dans le tiroir, même ce qui n'y était pas d'ailleurs. Puis le remis à sa place et le ferma. Du moins essaya, puisque des feuilles et objets mis dans tous les sens évitaient sa fermeture.  
Mais pour Tony, cela n'avait aucune importance et se leva pour retourner à son propre bureau. Ziva faisant de même.  
Les deux, malheureux, tristes, contrariés, et le pire de tout, tout espoir perdu.  
Tony se mit à tapoter le dessus de son bureau avec un crayon, tout en se tenant sa tête avec son autre main.  
Alors que Ziva, posa ses deux coudes sur son bureau et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Bah vous en faites une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Les deux sursautèrent à la voix, tellement perdus dans leurs pensées, et soudain la même révélation se glissa dans leur tête.  
Ils se levèrent d'un coup, pour se précipiter au centre des bureaux, où Abby sirotant son habituel Cafpow, s'y trouvait.  
- Abby ! Firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.  
- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée … commença Tony.  
- De où peut-on trouver … continua Ziva.  
- La suuuiitee ! Finirent-ils ensemble essoufflés par leur propre excitation.  
Abby les regarda un peu effrayée par leur comportement, puis comprenant où ils voulaient en venir, se mit à sourire.  
- Vous êtes accros hein ?  
Tony et Ziva se redressèrent légèrement et se reprirent un peu.  
- Non pas du tout. Commença de nouveau Tony.  
- C'est juste par curiosité. Rajouta Ziva.  
- Vous voulez savoir si Tommy et Lisa vont se mettre ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Leur dit Abby malicieusement.  
- Pas du tout, répondit rapidement Tony.  
- Pourquoi on voudrait savoir ça ? Demanda Ziva, l'air innocent.  
- C'est vrai, on sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se mettre ensemble, continua Tony.  
- Vrai ! Lui n'est pas vraiment … Rajouta Ziva sans finir sa phrase tournant sa tête vers Tony.  
- Et elle n'est pas assez ... Continua dans la lancé Tony, en la regardant à son tour.  
- Puis, il est aussi tellement ... Reprit Ziva, sans jamais quitter des yeux Tony.  
- Et elle aussi. Finit par dire Tony, scrutant dans les iris marron de sa partenaire elle-même plongée dans le vert de ses yeux.  
« Mais il est tellement beau, gentil, passionné, attentif, adorable » pensa Ziva.  
« Et tellement mieux que moi, que ce que je mérite » pensa également Tony.  
Abby regarda l'échange devant elle silencieusement, puis se remit à siroter de nouveau sa boisson pour essayer de cacher son amusement. Mais d'un coup, les deux agents en vinrent à une conclusion et se tournèrent une fois de plus vers elle.  
- Nan ! Dirent-ils.  
- Impossible ! Commença Tony.  
- Jamais ! Approuva Ziva.  
- Pas de leur vivant ! Conclurent-ils en même temps.  
Abby retira sa paille de la bouche, ouvrit grand ses bras et se rapprocha d'eux. Elle les prit chacun d'un côté pour un câlin de groupe, déconcertant vaguement les deux autres crispés d'être dans cette situation.  
- Mes pauvre bébés, les cajole-t-elle. Vous êtes en pleine crise.  
- Crise ! Dirent-ils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
Elle se détacha d'eux et commença les explications.  
- C'est simple ! Vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre de connaître la suite. Vous avez des pulsions qui vous poussent à faire n'importe quoi, comme destroyer le bureau de McGee par exemple. Leur dit-elle en ayant remarqué le désordre à son arrivée. Vous n'arrivez plus à vous concentrer puisque toutes vos pensées se tournent sur ce livre. Vous avez même eu un moment donné eu envie de tuer McGee à coup de hache, de couteaux aiguisés et de toutes autres choses de coupant, pointu et traversant. Vous vous êtes mis à manger des boîtes de chocolats tous seul s dans votre appartement ou à ronger vos ongles si vous en n'aviez plus. Vous n'arrivez plus à dormir et pour couronner le tout vous pensez que tout le monde autour de vous sait quelque-chose et qu'un complot se monte contre vous. Ai-je oublié quelque-chose ? Finit-elle enfin.  
Les deux Tony et Ziva se regardèrent de nouveau en grimaçant. Et échangèrent une conversation silencieuse entre eux, avec un penchement de tête sur la droite, un haussement de l'épaule gauche, un clin d'œil, un plissage d'yeux et un acquiescement de tête. Puis reportèrent leur attention sur Abby.  
- Oui bon d'accord, y a un peu de ça. Avoua finalement Tony.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne pas chez nous ? Demanda inquiète Ziva.  
- AIPM.  
- AIP quoi ? demanda Tony.  
- C'est ce que les lecteurs sur la toile appellent cette maladie.  
- Maladie ! demandèrent-ils anxieusement.  
- Et comment ça se soigne ? Renchérit Ziva.  
- Il faut lire la suite, dit Abby simplement avant de repartir, laissant les deux agents abasourdis par ses révélations.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes, qu'ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils avaient été planté là, seul.  
- ABBBYYYY ! crièrent-ils, mais elle était déjà l'ascenseur.  
Puis des voix venant de derrière eux les firent vite revenir à leur bureau respectif où chacun se mit à tapoter sur le clavier d'ordinateur faisant style de travailler.  
McGee et Gibbs passèrent devant eux, quelques secondes après rejoignant les leurs.  
McGee secoua désespérément la tête en voyant son bureau et regarda ses collègues déniant même le regarder. L'air « Ce n'est pas nous, on n'a rien fait ». Puis ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Gibbs d'humeur maussade, pour changer, s'assit à sa chaise et rangea silencieusement.  
Gibbs posa son café sur son bureau et s'installa à son tour en remarquant le manque de bruit de la part de ses agents. Et un Tony silencieux, cela voulait dire un Tony coupable.  
Oui, coupable mais de quoi ?  
Un coup d'œil à Ziva le fit savoir qu'il c'était effectivement passé quelque chose en son absence.  
Il soupira d'exaspération, se croyant parfois au jardin d'enfants et secoua la tête. Et là, du coin de l'œil, une tache blanche au sol attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et se pencha pour y ramasser une feuille froissée en boule au pied de son bureau.  
Il la déplia discrètement et la lu. Et ne put retenir un sourire.  
Il regarda de nouveau ses agents.  
McGee pestait dans sa barbe avec un manche de quelque-chose dans sa main.  
Ziva mis sa main sur le côté de sa tête pour cacher son visage ayant à présent une teinte rosée.  
Et Tony se tapota les lèvres avec ses doigts et tourna rapidement les yeux vers lui. Mais voyant que son patron le regardait, il sourit gêné. Puis Gibbs se leva pour se diriger vers son agent Sénior avalant difficilement sa salive à la vue de cela.  
Gibbs se pencha vers Tony et lui murmura quelque-chose à l'oreille puis s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur.  
Une fois sûr que son patron avait disparu, Ziva alla demander ce qu'il lui avait dit, en même temps que McGee râlait, mais Tony les prit de court en se levant d'un coup, poussant sa chaise en arrière atterrissant sur la paroi de derrière et se dirigea l'air renfrogné vers McGee. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau face à son collègue et se pencha légèrement.  
- La prochaine fois que tu écris un livre McGuignol, fait en sorte que je ne le sache pas si tu ne veux pas que j'essaie de voir si tu rentres dans la machine à déchiqueter le papier. Lui dit-il alors d'un ton froid.  
McGee reconnaissant le ton et pas assez fou pour argumenter dans ces cas-là acquiesça de la tête.  
- Bien ! Maintenant tu peux me dire où je peux trouver les dossiers non classés de 91.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos votes, ils sont dorénavant clos. Reportez-vous au dernier chapitre pour connaître les résultats ! :)**


	7. LES RESULTATS

Bonjour à toutes !

Êtes-vous prêtes ?!

Êtes-vous fin prêtes pour les résultats ?

*entrée triomphante sur scène tandis que le public en transe lance des gerbes de roses, avec en fond sonore la BO d'Hunger Games*

Voilà, après une année de tension (et de glandage, ahum), ce concours est enfin clos. La route fut longue. Le chemin pentu. Mais nous avons réussi, à force de persévérance ! Bon, certes, nous avons perdu des compatriotes en route (à l'origine, vous étiez une quinzaine d'inscrits. Mais finalement, je suis bien contente que seules six ait survécu car ça fait déjà pas mal de taff *accroche une médaille du mérite à sa robe avec un sourire émail diamant*).

Comment ça, ça fait trop ?

*lance sa médaille du mérite sur Gibbs et l'oblige à l'accepter*

Suffit les simagrées, il est dorénavant temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

*remet sa cravate avec sérieux et application*

DONC, les six participantes étaient *roulement de tambour* :

GWENETSI

MDHAYDEN

TBCADDICT

DINOZZOGIRL

PEACEFUL SMILE

FACELOVE

UN TONNERRE D'APPLAUDISSEMENTS JE VOUS PRIE !

Et non, bien évidemment leur pseudo ne sont pas écrits exclusivement en majuscule, c'est pour souligner leur importance à cet instant. Imaginez-moi en train de les crier en jetant des fleurs, des doudous et des cotillons sur les concernées.

Ça rend bien hein ?

*fais tomber des cotillons roses sur la tête de ses protégées le temps d'un concours*

Je suis très fière d'elles. Elles ont toutes respecté le contrat et leur OS débordaient de loufoque, d'imagination et de préméditations de meurtre.

Les votes furent nombreux et fournis. Je suis aussi fière de vous, les votantes. Je vous cite parce que vous vous êtes impliquées et c'est cool, alors merci à : PinkBlueGreen, DiNozzoGirl, Peaceful Smile, Gwenetsi, Luciiiiiole, Athna, AnkouBZH et MDHayden.

En espérant juste que vous soyez un piti peu plus nombreuses la prochaine fois, mais *se slap* vu mon temps de réaction (un an, normal), j'ai pas à ramener ma goule alors bon.

BREF

Je vous fait stresser, les filles, je le sens bien.

Mais faites comme si je faisais un discours et lisez tout jusqu'aux résultats, ça fait monter la pression et l'adrénaline.

Oui, même si je suis chiante, oui.

BREF

Allez, je m'y mets !

Après délibération du jury (c'est-à-dire mon moi, mon surmoi, et mon ça *vive la philo LOL*) je peux vous dire que ce fut hard et sanglant, MAIS, nous sommes arrivés à un ordre.

TOUT LE MONDE IL A GAGNE !

Non c'est pas vrai.

Alors, la dernière et sixième place est accordée, avec un score de 1pts, à ...

_DINOZZOGIRL_ !

Rappel : il s'agissait d'un OS assez court, où Tony et Ziva ont menacé McGee à travers une review postée sur le site "facfiction" muahaha, avec la création du Roi Des Elfes Bobo's Club.

Ensuite, la cinquième place, avec un score de 2pts ...

_MDHAYDEN !_

Il s'agissait là d'un looong OS où McGee, après avoir refusé l'aide du Tiva pour finir son roman plus tôt, va vite finir par se faire harceler par ses deux collègues survoltés, et je présume que vous devinez la fin avec l'apparition d'un renard argenté en plein cœur du conflit !

Voilà maintenant la quatrième place ! Avec un score de 5pts ...

_TBCADDICT !_

Un OS de petite taille, où la moralité de l'histoire est qu'il faut toujours se méfier d'une Abby vexée ...

Voilà, alors merci à vous trois les filles, et même si vous n'êtes pas sur le podium ça n'ôte rien à votre talent ! C'était juste un concours, et il faut bien voter. J'espère bien vous voir participer au prochain concours ! ;) non, en fait ... vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous participerez, bon sang.

Nous voilà maintenant au top trois !

Je vous assure que les votes furent serrés.

Trèèès serrés.

Trèèèès trèèèèèès serrés.

Héhé.

DONC,

EN TROISIÈME PLACE (oui, là aussi, je crie dans mon micro en approchant les trois dernières participantes du podium en leur lançant des marguerites) EN TROISIÈME PLACE DONC, avec un total de 9pts ...

Son OS était assez long, où nos chers Tiva, les vilains curieux, fouillent dans les affaires de McGee pour trouver son dernier roman mais se font avoir ... ils vont donc chercher conseil auprès d'Abby (sous fond de Tiva) qui leur diagnostique une crise aigüe d'AIPM ... avec une fin juste trop drôle !

Il s'agissait de ...

_FACELOVE !_

Bravo à elle !

En seconde place, nous retrouvons une demoiselle qui surpasse la troisième place d'un petit point seulement ... Avec 10pts nous avons donc une fangirl très prolifique ces derniers temps qui excelle dans l'art de l'humour et du second degré ...

Avec un OS où nous nous retrouvons face à une Ziva plutôt très en colère, le tout à cause d'une interview ... explicite !

Il s'agit de :

_GWENETSI !_

Puis vient la grande gagnante !

Avec un total de 15pts admirables, la première place est accordée à ...

A ...

Aaaaaa ...

A un OS où nos deux larrons Tivaïens partent en filature après Tim, où nous découvrons des extraits croustillants du livre de l'écrivain, et une fin ... très très AIPMique, tellement que on comprend très trèèès bien Tony et Ziva !

_PEACEFUL SMILE !_

Bravo à toi ! Un OS très drôle et bien fourni !

Bref, vous m'avez bien fait rêver et rire. Merci merci à toutes pour votre participation et votre implication. :)

J'ai adoré faire ça, c'était vraiment top.

Alors, maintenant, je m'adresse à vous toutes (avant de vous permettre de sauter sur les six participantes pour les féliciter comme il se doit, à grand coup de coca et de gâteaux) :

_EST CE QUE VOUS ÊTES MOTIVÉES POUR UN SECOND CONCOURS ?_

J'ai besoin de savoir si vous serez nombreuses, si un nouveau concours voit le jour ! Quant à moi, je m'engage à être rapide et efficace. Promis juré. J'ai déjà plein d'idées de thèmes.

BREF, en attendant vos réponses, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire.

BRAVO LES FILLES !

*saute au cou des six participantes en simultanée*

J'espère aussi vous avoir donné (ou redonné) l'envie de lire (ou relire) ces OS, et de les commenter car je suis sûre que ça fera toujours aussi plaisir aux participantes de voir que, même si le concours est fini, vous aimez ces OS au moins autant que moi !


End file.
